Naga Ray
is , the Silver Ranger of the Kyurangers. From the Ophiuchus System, Naga Rei's people eschewed emotions, but he is on a mission to have emotions, unlike his people. He is a thief, a partner to Balance. Character History When Naga Rei met Balance, he decided Balance was the key for him to be able to learn emotion. Balance and Nāga Rei become partners in thieving against Jark Matter. Some time later, in Zigama, they hear about a local Jark Matter facility storing a precious gem. On the way to their mark, they meet Lucky who believed them to be bearers of Kyutamas. While they tell Lucky they aren't, Lucky still decides to wait out his luck and work with them on their job. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Naga is surprised as Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. He watches as Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. He and Lucky are put on a death trap to be executed immediately. Balance intervenes by controlling the death trap. Naga Rei and Balance earn their Kyutamas and fight with the Kyurangers. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality A stoic yet highly curious man, Naga desires to learn about and experience emotion, something that his people discarded long ago. He mostly carries himself in a neutral demeanor, speaking in a monotonous voice. Due to his inexperience with feelings, Naga will often use the wrong emotion when he tries expressing feeling (such as amusement when he should feel anger, or rage instead of excitement). However, he has shown the ability to become angry when provoked. Powers and Abilities *'Paralysis:' Naga has the ability to paralyze other living beings for a short period of time. When using this ability, his eyes will become green and snake-like in appearance. Hebitsukai Silver Arsenal *Kyutama **Hebitsukai Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sickle Mecha *Hebitsukai Voyager Attacks * : Hebitsukai Silver performs a very powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episode 2, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver), Kyuranger 3, Chou Super Hero Taisen Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Snake-Bearer" *In keeping with sci-fi tropes, Naga Rei's civilization is similar to Star Trek's planet Vulcan, from where Spock hails. Like Naga's planet, conflict is almost non-existent with the suppression of emotions. Naga Rei's goal to have emotions, or properly control them, is similar to the goal of Lt. Commander Data in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Etymology His name, Naga, is the name of Hindu deity Nāga, the snake god. Portrayal *Naga is portrayed by Taiki Yamazaki. As Hebitsukai Silver, his suit actor is Keizo Yabe. Notes *naga rei is the second ranger to have a snake motif the first being agri (gosei black) of the 34th sentai team tensou sentai goseiger. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' *''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' **''Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers